kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン・ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. Sebastian also sports white gloves, a pocket watch, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, page 13 seal.]] Sebastian, notably, has black fingernails. The back of his left hand contains the mark of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 17 Details of Sebastian's demonic form include high-heeled stiletto boots, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slit pupils, and longer, sharper teeth, with dark wings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, page 11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 10, page 17-18 Personality Sebastian is a dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive and upholds a strong sense of duty to his master and household. He faithfully follows and carries out every one of Ciel's orders, while ensuring that the Phantomhive household runs smoothly. He does not sleep—for demons deem it as a form of luxury—and thus, he frequently performs tasks for Ciel at night.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 3 One of his quirks is that he will always respond to Ciel's demands with the saying "Yes, my lord." Sebastian predominantly appears as a courteous and impeccable servant. However, he is, in actuality, callous, heartless, and sadistic; he is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, and constantly puts Ciel in nonfatal danger for his own amusement.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 23 Sebastian usually expresses his diabolic nature through his dark, sarcastic humor and inability to see good in anyone. He is known to not take instances in which Ciel is in danger seriously, such as kidnappings. However, he displays more concern when it's uncertain that he can save him, such as when Madam Red almost killed Ciel or when the Undertaker threatened his life.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 10 He is often critical of his master and how he treats his workers,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 9 but he has admitted that he does not dislike the butler lifestyle despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 30 Sebastian views money as "rubbish" and "materialistic."Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 13 He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 63, page 6 He is also proficient in Deutsch (German)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 86, page 10 and East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 3 Sebastian has a great and mutual distaste for Grim Reapers.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 41 Moreover, he profoundly adores cats and had kept at least thirteen hidden in his wardrobe to prevent Ciel from finding out.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 13 Sebastian often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He regards humans, in general, to be "difficult creatures," but he is fascinated with their struggles and lofty goals. He is intrigued by how seemingly insatiable they are, for they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, page 24 History Sebastian's real home is in an alternate world that is quite different from the human world. In particular, he mentioned that the creatures kept as pets there are in no way comparable to cats.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5 Page 19 Furthermore, Sebastian existed for a rather long period of time, and therefore, he occasionally muses that Ciel Phantomhive's life in comparison would feel like an instant.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 8 Sebastian stated that in the past, he engaged in "messily sampling every dish available," and he has since resorted to only consuming "high-quality" souls. As a result, he has been apparently starving, but he declared that the "dinner" will be much better the hungrier he is.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 28-29 In January 1886, Sebastian was summoned to Ciel Phantomhive when the latter's twin brother was sacrificed in an occult ritual.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 10-11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 136, pages 12-30 After convincing Ciel to form a contract with him and placing the seal on Ciel's right eye, Ciel ordered him to slay his abductors. Sebastian decided to adopt a "role that is best fit to serve an Earl." Therefore, he assumed the form of a butler until Ciel completes his personal mission of revenge—that is the substance of their contract. In return, Sebastian will receive Ciel's soul. He was then given the name "Sebastian" by Ciel, which used to be his dog's name, for the duration of his duties as Ciel's butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 10 Once he finished annihilating the cultists, they went to the Royal London Hospital to meet with Ciel's aunt, Angelina Dalles. There, Tanaka gave him a watch that had been passed down from one Phantomhive butler to the next. After that, Angelina arranged for a carriage to bring them to the ruins of Phantomhive Manor. While Ciel was mourning the deaths of his parents, Sebastian reconstructed the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 13-20 Ciel and Sebastian then began daily life. He taught Ciel the fundamentals of being an earl; Ciel, in turn, taught him how a butler fit for the Phantomhive household should act. Sebastian also learned how to properly cope with Ciel's spoiled behavior; from time to time, he had to discipline Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 3-25 He later attended Ciel's coronation as the Earl of Phantomhive, but he did not observe at a close distance because he saw himself as a mere butler, not family.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 26-28 While they were walking, Sebastian asked Ciel if he was happy with how things were. Seeing Ciel's hesitation, he attempted to devour him. He stopped, however, when Ciel suddenly turned around and stated that he was determined to attain his revenge. He commanded Sebastian to be his sword and shield and bring him victory. Sebastian complied, as he was sure that the added pain that would come with the road to Ciel's revenge would make his soul "extremely delicious."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 29-36 Sometime during the same year, Sebastian was summoned to Ciel's room. Ciel complained of a wobbly tooth that was preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decided to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel attempted to protest against the idea, but Sebastian proceeded regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth removal, Ciel threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he has been unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they start to wobble.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96.5, pages 21 - 26 Plot Quotes Trivia General= * On Sebastian's grave, his epitaph included the following inscriptions: "To The Memory of Sebastian Michaelis. Died March 1889. May ye be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 27 * In the extras of Volume 1, Yana Toboso said that his age is a secret.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji Volume 1 (the extras from Volume 1) Etymology * Sebastian's last name originates from the Japanese word mikairi meaning "repayment," signifying his contract with Ciel.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 11 * Sebastian's name is similar to Father Sébastien Michaëlis, a French inquistor who wrote a classification of demons of Hell from the demon Berith while exorcising a nun.Wikipedia:Sebastien Michaelis Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Sebastian is the most popular character in the series, with 4014 votes. He is ranked among the "Devil Six."June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's G Fantasy Magazine * Yana Toboso's unit to measure her characters is "1 Sebastian." * Yana Toboso modelled Sebastian's eyes after Irish actor Stuart Townsend's eyes.http://akumadeenglish.tumblr.com/post/161393988224/kuroshitsuji-trivia5-sebastians-eyes * In early drafts, Sebastian's hair was styled with a 7:3 ratio parting.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 92 But because Yana Toboso's editorial staff and colleagues did not like the hairstyle, she had to move his parting to the middle.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 94 * In the Victorian era, butlers were called by their last name; Sebastian should technically be called Michaelis by Ciel and Mr. Michaelis by the other servants. |-| Anime= * Whenever Sebastian was summoned in the manga, he appeared in his true demon form; in the anime, he appears as a crow or raven accompanied by a rain of feathers.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 * In the first season, Sebastian briefly remarks that he met an ancient Egyptian mummy when it was alive, identified as Smenkhkare who reigned about three thousand years ago.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 4 He was also a guest at the Schönbrunn Palace from time to time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 19 He also claims to be responsible for the spread of the Black Death that occurred five hundred years prior.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 References Navigation pl:Sebastian Michaelis de:Sebastian Michaelis es:Sebastian Michaelis ru:Себастьян Михаэлис fr:Sebastian Michaelis it:Sebastian Michaelis Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Phantomhive Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Black Butler Arc Category:Red Butler Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Book of Doomsday Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical